2004 (production)
:For information dealing with this year in the timeline of the fictional ''Star Trek universe, see 2004.'' 2004 January * 17 January - Albert Henderson and Noble Willingham die. * 25 January - Jerry Greenwood dies. * 26 January - Cameron McCulloch dies. * 27 January - ''Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country'' (Special Edition) is released on Region 1 DVD. February * 12 February - Harriet Leider dies. * 16 February - Bill Oakley dies. * 24 February - ''Star Trek: Voyager'': The Complete First Season is released on Region 1 DVD. March * 3 March - Cecily Adams dies. * 7 March - Paul Winfield dies. April * 1 April - Ward Botsford dies. May * 13 May - Betty Matsushita dies. * 18 May - ''Star Trek: Voyager'': The Complete Second Season is released on Region 1 DVD. June * 4 June - Charles Correll dies. July * 6 July - ''Star Trek: Voyager'': The Complete Third Season is released on Region 1 DVD. : - Jimmie F. Skaggs dies. * 21 July - Jerry Goldsmith (composer of five ''Star Trek'' films as well as the title themes for Star Trek: The Next Generation and Star Trek: Voyager) dies of prostate cancer. * News is published that James Doohan has been diagnosed with Alzheimer's disease. August * 3 August - Star Trek: The Next Generation - Jean-Luc Picard Collection is released on Region 1 DVD. * 30 August - James Doohan receives a star on the Hollywood Walk of Fame, his final planned public appearance. * 31 August - ''Star Trek: The Original Series'': The Complete First Season is released on Region 1 DVD. The sets replace the single, two episode per disc releases of and . September * 7 September - ''Star Trek: Generations'' (Special Edition) is scheduled for release on Region 1 DVD. It is delayed three weeks when an error stating trailers would be included on the bonus disc is identified on the packaging. * 28 September - ''Star Trek: Voyager'': The Complete Fourth Season is released on Region 1 DVD. : - Star Trek: Generations (Special Edition) is finally released on Region 1 DVD. * 29 September - Shimon Wincelberg dies. October * 8 October - ENT Season 4 premieres with . * 28 October - Charles F. Wheeler dies. November * 2 November - ''Star Trek: The Original Series'': The Complete Second Season is released on Region 1 DVD. * 3 November - Dave Perna dies. * 6 November - Elizabeth Rogers dies. * 9 November - ''Star Trek: Voyager'': The Complete Fifth Season is released on Region 1 DVD. * 12 November - Walter Irwin dies. * 16 November - Christopher T. Gerrity dies. December * 7 December - ''Star Trek: Voyager'': The Complete Sixth Season is released on Region 1 DVD. * 14 December - ''Star Trek: The Original Series'': The Complete Third Season is released on Region 1 DVD. * 21 December - ''Star Trek: Voyager'': The Complete Seventh Season is released on Region 1 DVD. * 23 December - Frank Orsatti dies. * 29 December - William Boyett dies. fr:2004 productions